


Nourish and Nurture

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Healing from starvation, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Blood and Sugar have reached the surface in deplorable condition. The others help them out, but Sugar can't keep food down and will die if he doesn't eat. There is a solution involving a much different version of Papyrus, and Blood struggles with his feelings about the entire thing, but knows he can't allow anything to happen to his precious brother.**Please read the note inside before reading the fic - Fontcest w/Horrortale included**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging this fic is a little difficult... I did want to add in a small trigger warning on the fact that Sugar can't keep food down; there is no explicit description but I still want to be careful and respectful to those who have been that starved or have eating disorders... those are no fun and that's the understatement of the year. Also as a bit of a heads up that there is breastfeeding in this fic, and it's not necessarily sexual?   
> this fic has kinda eatted my brain - inspired by this picture by RiceSins (https://twitter.com/bonetired3/status/1126625994872381440), and... I have a couple/few chapters done, just at this moment I don't know where it's going to go... please be patient with me. Enjoy! <3

               “IT IS SO NICE TO MEET YOU!”

               The smaller skeleton’s eyes widened, and a small squeak escaped between his crooked teeth as the bigger skeleton picked him up and hugged him tightly.

               “Le’go of him!”

               “Hey Pap, take it easy,” Sans said, gripping his brother’s elbow and easing the other skeleton out of his grip as the other’s brother pulled him into a protective embrace and snarled at the others like a wild animal. “Easy, pal, relax, Pap meant no harm.”

               Blood was still eyeing Papyrus with murderous intent, but it faded when Papyrus dropped to his knees with a look of dismay.

               “I MUST APOLOGIZE!” he exclaimed, holding his hands up placatingly. “SANS _ACTUALLY_ TALKED TO ME ABOUT YOU TWO AND I WAS JUST SO EXCITED TO FINALLY MEET YOU BOTH!”

               “S’ok,” Blood grumbled, finding that even against an alternate version of his brother, he couldn’t stay mad.

               Sugar, the name given to the other, tugged at the back of his brother’s jacket and made a small noise. Blood frowned, clearly understanding his brother and not liking what he was asking, but he stood aside and let him approach Papyrus shakily, grinning at him as best he could while Papyrus beamed back.

               When Sans and Red heard rumors of violent monsters in the wood at the base of Mt. Ebott, they had to investigate. What they found had initially shocked them.

               This Sans, who had chosen the nickname of Blood for intimidation purposes, had a chunk of his skull missing, what seemed to be his namesake smeared over his face and clothes, his clothes were torn, dirty, and ragged. He had the same deep well of magic power most Sanses had in common, and it kept his body bigger than the other two, but there was something that still seemed frail and weak about him, despite the strong, aggressive front he presented.

               His brother was a sight that made Sans and Red’ souls ache something horrible; this Papyrus had the same body-type as any other Papyrus, but he was frail and much shorter than any of the others. This one also had long teeth that were jagged and crooked, his clothes were also thin and torn, but he still exuded the same sweet, innocent nature as Sans’ brother.

               It took some convincing to get Blood to agree to leave the forest, and Sans and Red had invited a few of the others to their house to meet them. Once there, Blood continued to be almost too protective of his little brother, rarely staying more than an arm’s length away.

               “Wowzers, that Papyrus is really little,” Blue whispered to Red.

               “Yeah,” Red murmured. “Sans, I think somethin’s wrong with his eyes, too.”

               “Yeah, I noticed him squinting,” Sans replied.

               “You got somethin’ ta say?” Blood growled at them, moving quickly towards the three. “Then say it to m’face.”

               “Take it easy, bud,” Sans said, giving him his trademark east-going grin, then fading into a sigh to level a more serious look at Blood. “Look, it’s clear that you and your bro have been through hell. We take care of each other here, and you both are no exceptions.”

               “We’re fine!”

               “Dude, get real, lookit yer bro compared to ours!” Red said.

               Blood glared daggers at Red, but looked over at the others where Red gestured.

               Edge and Stretch were leaning against the wall near the entrance of the kitchen. Stretch was the oddest sight in the room for Blood, not only did he have the same laid-back, lazy demeanor as Sans (and himself before life went to hell), but he was the tallest monster he had ever seen. Edge looked to be about the same height, but Blood noticed the heeled boots and wondered how much of his height was from them. Papyrus and Sugar were still interacting, and it was easy to see the size difference.

               “How many of us are there?” Blood asked gruffly.

               “Another five, maybe six pairs?” Sans said with a shrug. “Look, I’m gonna be honest with you, pal, you and your bro look the worst of us all. I’m worried about you guys, and rather not have either of you dust on us.”

               Blood didn’t take too long to think; he was too drained, this was all too much, and he was tired of being on the defense. At this point, neither he nor his brother had anything to lose, but more importantly, the earnest sincerity between everyone he had met and a warm, trusting feeling in his soul told him that it was all right, that they were finally among allies and they were really, truly safe.

               “A’ight,” Blood murmured. “Thanks.”

               Blue beamed and Sans let out a quiet sigh of relief.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

               “Sans! Y’gotta help me! Somethin’s wrong!”

               “Blood, Blood, calm down,” Sans said, already moving to put his slippers on. “What happened?”

               “He’s still not eatin’ right, and when he does it just comes up again, his HP is droppin’ and I can’ stop it anymore!”

               “Hang tight, pal, be right there.”

               Sans pulled on his jacket and shot off a text message as he shouted to Edge that he was leaving and ran out the door.

               Several skeletons offered their homes to Blood and Sugar, but it was decided that the two felt more comfortable on their own. Until they were well and could get their own place, Sans and Papyrus let them have their house. Papyrus stayed with Blue and Stretch, and Sans stayed with Edge and Red; their houses were close so Sans could be there in case they needed him. Over the past couple of weeks, they moved fast to help the two; Blood’s path to healing would be found in learning to trust, rest, good food, and therapy, Sugar needed most of the same, but his eyes and teeth were the more immediate concerns.

               A trip to a monster dentist was first, some filing and special braces would set his teeth right again to allow him to eat properly, and a trip to an optometrist ended in a pair of glasses. Already the sickly monster was much happier and had started to communicate more, but he was still not as bright and vibrant as they had expected him to be. Sans suspected his eating habits had something to do with it, and this panicked call from Blood seemed to only solidify his theory.

               Blood didn’t even speak when he opened the door, he only grabbed Sans’ wrist and yanked him inside.

               “I dunno what t’do anymore,” Blood said shakily as he pulled Sans up the stairs and along the hall to the bedroom. “He can’t keep any food down, he’ll dust fer sure at this rate!”

               “We won’t let that happen, bud,” Sans said as he gently took his wrist from Blood’s tight grip when they approached the bedroom and followed him inside.

               Sugar was lying comfortably in the bed, a little lost amongst the thick covers, and he looked up at his brother and Sans with the biggest smile he could muster.

               “Hey, Sugar, how you feelin’?” Sans asked, pressing the back of his hand to Sugar’s forehead.

               “Oh, I am all right,” Sugar said slowly, as if the words were foreign to him.

               “Papyrus, you don’t have to put up the brave act,” Sans said, feeling around the back of his skull for warm spots. “Come on, let’s sit you up.”

               Sugar’s smile dropped upon hearing his given name and he let Sans and Blood help him sit up. He sighed, pressing back into the pillows.

               “Can’t eat,” Sugar murmured, closing his eyes. “Takes so much energy, then, to expel… it’s too much.”

               “What are you trying to eat?” Sans asked.

               “Oatmeal, eggs, spaghetti, toast, but even milk. Milk!” Blood nearly cried, now pacing nervously at the foot of the bed.

               “Hmm, well, you’re not feverish, but I don’t know if that’s good or bad,” Sans stood and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “On my way here I sent out for some help; I’m a physicist, not a doctor.”

               Blood stopped in his tracks. “What kind of help?” he asked suspiciously.

               “No one you haven’t met, I swear.”

               “HELLO? SANS? BLOOD? SUGAR? ANYONE HOME?”

               The bright, chipper voice from the front door was soon followed by quick steps up the stairs, and soon a female-looking version of Papyrus dressed in white with a red headscarf swept into the room.

               “Verdana, thanks for coming,” Sans said. “Blood, I don’t know if you really got to know her, but Verdana here is one of the most talented monsters with healing magic.”

               “It’s because I’m a cleric!” Verdana said, puffing out her chest a little and looking a touch proud. But her eyes soon fell on the sickly skeleton in the bed and it nearly had her shoving the other two aside as she made her way to the bed. “Oh, my, Sugar dear, what’s going on? Oh! I love your glasses.”

               Blood and Sans caught her up on the situation and she listened very intently.

               “I see,” she said. “Sugar, I’m going to restore your HP and hopefully stop it from dropping again. If nothing else, it should at least make you more stable.”

               “W-will it hurt?” Sugar asked, shrinking back into the bedclothes.

               “Ha, no, darling. It might feel strange, but it shouldn’t hurt,” Verdana said with a kind smile, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed. “I will go slowly, and if you want me to stop, I will.”

               Sugar looked over to Blood, who nodded, and Sugar repeated the action.

               “Thank you,” Verdana said.

               She folded the blanket down a little more to expose the top half of Sugar’s body. She carefully placed her hand on his sternum and closed her eyes. Her hand began to grow warm, and Sugar watched in fascination as her magic flowed down her arm, covering her hand, and slowly seeping into him. He never remembered seeing magic like hers, yellow mixed with strains of orange, and feeling it seeping into his soul and interacting with his own coral-colored magic was strange. There was a gentle pressure around his soul which made him flinch, and he tried to resist it, but Verdana moved her other hand to rest on his shoulder.

               “It’s okay,” she said softly. “Your soul is very weak, healing magic can feel a little heavy. Hold on just a little longer.”

               Sugar stayed quiet and still, and just when he was starting to feel overwhelmed, Verdana gently retreated, her magic leaving him slowly with gentle caresses, making Sugar shiver a little as she heaved a deep sigh and opened her eyes.

               “That will only do so much,” Verdana said, reaching to gently touch Sugar’s face. “Your HP will eventually begin to fall again; you need nourishment, you need to eat.”

               “But I keep throwing up,” Sugar said, pulling the blanket up.

               “We’ll find a way,” Verdana said. “In the meantime, I brought some mint tea, and it might be a good start.”

               “Shug, we’re all gunna go downstairs,” Blood said, moving to the bed to kiss Sugar on the head. “Won’t be long.”

               The three went to the kitchen. Sans was left wondering if Verdana had spent any time at his home, what with the way she moved about the kitchen with ease, but then he figured she likely set up her kitchen the same way Papyrus did. Once the water was on the stove and a mug was set with a small, mint-scented tea bag, Verdana sighed and faced the other two, leaning against the counter.

               “Sans, I think we need to call _him_ ,” Verdana said.

               “What? Him? Him who?” Blood asked, looking between the two.

               “Yeah, I guess,” Sans said with a small sigh, rolling his shoulder uncomfortably.

               “Who’re you talkin’ about?” Blood asked.

               “A Papyrus we call Poppy. He and his bro come from a universe where they’re the royal family,” Sans explained. “It’s, uhm, a little... weird.”

               “This Papyrus does not get along very well with his brother,” Verdana explained. “My sister has a theory that because he’s a Boss Monster and royalty, that he, how did she put it? ‘Exudes an aura that creates a conflict because we are not accustomed to seeing ourselves in such a role.’”

               “Yeah, I met his bro, nice guy, but Poppy had a hard time trusting any of us Sanses.”

               “But he quickly came around,” Verdana said. “Besides, he can’t resist helping someone in need.”

               “Suppose that makes sense,” Blood said. “But what’s he got to do with my bro?”

               “Sugar must go back to basics. I am assuming that you haven’t been feeding Sugar only human food?” Verdana asked.

               “No, same thing ‘appens with monster food,” Blood said.

               “He isn’t even keeping milk down, and you know we usually do well with that,” Sans added.

               “Yes. At this point, I don’t believe it will have the nutrients that Sugar will need to get well again anyway. He needs to be fed as if he were an infant,” Verdana explained.

               “ ’kay,” Blood said slowly. “What does this hafta do wit’ this other Papyrus?”

               Sans was looking just as lost, and moreso when Verdana began to blush a little.

               “Being a Boss Monster allows Poppy to provide his own way of, uhm, assisting a skeleton monster in need,” Verdana explained. “My sister was in a similar situation, and Poppy helped her, so, uhm...”

               Verdana trailed off as Blood stood and stalked towards her.

               “How did he help?” Blood asked.

               “Back it down, Blood,” Sans said. “Verdana, look, please stop beatin’ around the bush?”

               Verdana nodded, straightening her back, the intimidation from Blood fading.

               “Poppy can feed Sugar.”


	2. Chapter 2

               “I don’ like this,” Blood mumbled.

               “Would ya rather yer bro dust?” Red asked. “I know it’s weird, but Poppy’s his best chance fer survival.”

               “Why can’ I learn how?”

               “Because your magic is just as compromised, and you - along with any of us for that matter - have to be carrying a child or take meds to stimulate milk production and that could take weeks, maybe even months,” Sans said. “Sugar doesn’t have that kind of time.”

               The three were sitting in the living room waiting for Verdana to return with Poppy. Sans had called in Red, because after it was explained exactly how Poppy was going to feed Sugar, Blood looked ready to lose it and Sans wanted backup. Plus Red and Blood seemed to have a certain understanding – apparently the Fell and Horror universes had some similarities.

               “It’s what’s best for him, Blood, you know that,” Red said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Doesn’t make ya weak, doesn’t mean y’don’t love ‘im.”

               “Yeah, I know,” Blood said, rolling his shoulder so Red would get the hint the contact wasn’t wanted. “Just... I mean... is he gonna like, do what I _think_ he’s gonna-!”

               Blood was cut off by a quick knock and the door opening.

               “We’re here!” Verdana announced.

               Blood immediately felt the uneasiness that Sans had described, but also, he felt a calming influence, a nurturing one.

               Poppy stood tall, proud, he wore simple, flowing clothing – white pants, an indigo shirt, and a long, white jacket. Blood wondered if the task that sent him here made him look a little more feminine than most of the others or, if like Sugar, this was how he naturally looked

               “Poppy, this is Blood,” Verdana said. “Blood, this is Poppy.”

               Poppy’s smile faltered a little, but he didn’t hesitate to move towards Blood as he stood from the couch and pull him into a gentle hug. Blood’s initial gut reaction was to growl and push Poppy away, but a gentle stroke at the back of his head calmed him immediately, and he noticed very quickly how soft Poppy felt.

               _Does he have his body formed?_ Blood wondered.

               “Verdana told me what she could about you and your brother,” Poppy said in a gentle voice. “I am going to help as best I can.”

               Blood nodded and had to bite back a noise of protest as Poppy pulled away.

               “Where is your brother?” Poppy asked.

               “U-upstairs, bedroom,” Blood murmured, blushing as he adverted his eyes briefly.

               “Very good. Sans, Red, I apologize that I have not greeted you both properly.”

               Red grunted and also looked away, Sans stood and gave a small bow alongside his usual grin.

               “All good,” Sans assured him. “Sorry for the short notice.”

               “I am always pleased to aid a monster in need. Please, excuse me.”

               Poppy swept up the stairs, leaving Blood to stare slack-jawed after him.

               “You sure ‘bout this?” Red asked, looking to Verdana.

               “Never been more sure, brother,” Verdana said as she beamed at him. “Come, let us be useful and be sure there is something for Poppy when he is done and dinner for you, Blood.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

               Sugar fidgeted with the covers, blushing profusely after listening to Poppy explain.

               “I know it must seem odd, but I am certain it will make you feel better,” Poppy said with a smile.

               “I d-don’t doubt it,” Sugar murmured. “J-just i-it... my brother...”

               “He wants you to get well.”

               Sugar nodded, trying his best to not let his eyes get too fixated on Poppy’s chest. He had taken off the jacket, leaving him in the soft pants, and it turned out he was wearing a tube top, he had dark blue magic covering his bones and making a curve at the top of the shirt.

               “Uhm, so, how, I mean, what, just…” Sugar’s voice faded out, partly due to his nerves, partly because of his general poor health. “I feel dizzy.”

               “Shh, shh, take it easy, Sugar,” Poppy said, moving to sit next to him and gently putting his arms around him. “Don’t exert yourself, you’re far too ill.”

               Sugar leaned easily into the embrace; Poppy’s body was warm and soft, and for a moment he realized just how horrible he really felt, but it began to fade, especially when Poppy began gently rocking and humming.

               “That’s it, Sugar, just relax, I’m here,” Poppy murmured, caressing Sugar’s skull gently.

               Sugar leaned into the touch, moving in even closer, closing his eyes. Poppy was careful to not disturb Sugar’s glasses as he began to slowly move the smaller skeleton in his lap. He cradled Sugar carefully, letting one arm drape on the bed, tucking the other between their bodies, his own arm supporting Sugar’s head and he pushed his tube top down with his free hand.

               Poppy’s breasts had started to form when he first arrived, and he could feel them getting heavy as he spoke with Sugar, his parental instinct immediately kicking in as his magic could empathize with Sugar’s, feeling how ill the other was and how badly he needed aid. He gently cuddled Sugar close, moving the breast nearest him into a good position, and it was as if Sugar’s own instincts kicked in and he started to nuzzle into Poppy as if he were an infant searching for its mother.

               It took a few tries, but with a small sigh of satisfaction from them both, Sugar latched on gently, his own magic moving to allow his mouth to take in the nourishment that Poppy offered.

               “Good boy,” Poppy murmured, stroking his skull and settling back into the pillows. “You take your time and take what you need.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

               The others and Blood weren’t out for too long, as Blood wasn’t very comfortable being out in public as it was, and being away from his brother made him more nervous.

               “Gotta check on ‘im,” he muttered, moving quickly up the stairs, trying his best to prepare himself for what he was going to see, but when he peeked through the bedroom door, all he saw was Poppy, fully dressed, tucking Sugar into bed and carefully taking off his glasses.

               “Hey,” Blood said quietly.

               Poppy looked over his shoulder to smile at him and nodded. He bent to drop a kiss on Sugar’s forehead before turning and leaving the room. They both went downstairs, Blood a step behind Poppy, and met the others in the kitchen.

               “How is he?” Sans asked.

               “He is sleeping, likely the first deep sleep he has had in a while,” Poppy said, a tone of fatigue in his voice. “It’s difficult to sleep when you are ill.”

               Verdana set a mug of warm milk in front of Poppy, who took it with a nod and drank half of the liquid.

               “So, is my bro okay?” Blood asked.

               “He will be, but he has a bit of a way to go,” Poppy said with a sigh.

               “Your suggestion?” Verdana asked.

               “I will see him twice a day, depending how he is tomorrow. I am willing to provide as long as it is necessary.”

               “ _Only_ for as long as it’s necessary,” Blood murmured a little under his breath.

               Verdana shot him a look, but if Poppy heard him, he didn’t show it and calmly sipped at his mug.

               “Do you need to stay closer to here, Poppy? It is a bit of a journey,” Verdana said.

               “I would prefer to be on hand in case of an emergency, however, I do not want to impose or interfere.”

               Blood figured it was his imagination, but something in the way Poppy was looking at him just then made him feel that he couldn’t protest to Poppy staying even if he wanted to.

               “There is an extra bedroom, dunno if you guys have been sharing a bed,” Sans said.

               Blood blushed and coughed a little in embarrassment. “Yeah, usually; makes us feel safe,” he mumbled.

               “Then surely you do not want an intruder,” Poppy said. “It is all right; the journey is quite pleasant.”

               “No, no, y’can stay wit’ us.”

               Verdana beamed, and Poppy smiled and nodded.

               “Thank you, I much appreciate it. I will depart for today, though, I need to make sure everything is taken care of at home during my stay with you.”

               “Do you want company?” Verdana asked.

               “No, thank you, dear Verdana, and thank you for the beverage.”

               Poppy stood from the table, patting Sans and Red on the shoulder, hugging Verdana tightly and kissing her cheek before giving Blood a gentle hug.

               “Everything will be all right,” Poppy murmured. “I promise.”

               Blood only nodded, and with a wave, Poppy was gone.

               “Would you like me to make dinner for you?” Verdana asked.

               “Nah, I’m good,” Blood muttered. “Kinda bone tired.”

               “REALLY?!” Verdana scoffed. “Sans, Red?”

               “Nah, better get back home before Paps has a fit,” Red said.

               “Blood, did you want anyone to stay or do you need alone time?” Sans asked.

               “I’m good,” Blood repeated.

               The others departed and Blood took a moment to make sure the door was locked before going upstairs. He stood in the doorway of the bedroom, watching Sugar sleeping peacefully, a little smile on his face, and Blood hoped it wasn’t wishful thinking, but Sugar’s bones looked like they were a healthier hue than before.

               He shrugged off his jacket, kicked his sneakers off to the side of the door, and carefully climbed into bed behind Sugar, snuggling up to his back.

               “I hope this works, Sugar, and I hope you’re okay with this,” Blood murmured against the back of his neck. “It’s weird as hell t’me though, don’ like it, but, if it’s helpin’…”

               Blood trailed off, feeling weird talking to Sugar while he slept, and he let his mind wander, hoping it would just let him wander into a dreamless sleep.

               Instead, he could only think how he could see Poppy’s dark blue body just under the jacket and how it filled out his clothes when he was tucking Sugar into bed. His mind kept supplying him images of the feeding and heat began to slowly build in his bones. He imagined how soft Poppy felt based on how soft and lovely Sugar’s magic was, how he looked without clothes, how it would feel to have that tall skeleton above him…

               “Mmm, brother?” Sugar’s soft voice broke through Blood’s thoughts.

               “Y-yeah? Wha? You okay?”

               Sugar hummed and turned over to face him, snuggling into the bigger body with a sigh.

               “Love you,” Sugar murmured sleepily, slipping back into sleep.

               “Love ya’, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

               After a fitful night of dreams filled with the horrors of his Underground, watching Sugar fade and dust before his eyes, and something he couldn’t quite recall involving a tall skeleton with dark blue magic that offered possible salvation, Blood woke up in a puddle of sweat. He reached blindly for a moment, but a small protesting moan and two thin arms tightening around him assured his half-awake, panic-addled mind that his brother was safe.

               “Sorry, Sugar,” Blood murmured, patting the arm across his chest. When he only got a small hum and a sigh in reply, he chuckled. “Wow, y’re really knocked out there, ain’tcha?”

               Part of Blood worried at that, but he remembered what Poppy said about eating well and sleeping. It had been so long, even for Blood; he wasn’t having quite as hard a time as Sugar, but he still couldn’t tolerate what would be considered a full meal. He was able to hide this with his concern over Sugar, and his lack of proper sleep easily chalked up to years of fending off predatory monsters and his own nightmares about resets.

               He looked down at his brother snuggled up close to him and smiled; Sugar had always been the more sensitive one, and while appearing weaker and had a tendency towards nervousness, Blood believed that Sugar was likely tougher than he was. Blood had blocked off a lot of the softer emotions in the name of survival and it allowed him to fight, get them food, and keep their shelter safe. Sugar not only couldn’t seem to turn off his kindness or his yearning for friendship and companions, he still endured, he still fought when he had to, and persisted where most monsters would give up. Blood was a coward compared to his brother.

               After some time, Blood carefully slipped out of Sugar’s hold and quietly left the room. He grabbed his jacket on the way, fumbling for his phone, and finding a few texts from the others asking after the two.

               As he was thumbing through the messages, finding any that he really shouldn’t ignore, the phone rang. It was a number he didn’t recognize, but, who else would be calling him?

               “Yeah?”

               “Good morning! Is this Blood?”

               “Verdana?”

               “Wowie! You recognize my voice!”

               Blood couldn’t help a small laugh as he dropped onto the couch.

               “Not many girls callin’ a lazybones like me,” he quipped.

               “You sound tired.”

               “Nah. Whaddya want?”

               The noise Verdana made was very recognizable, and unsettling. She didn’t believe him.

               “Well, I hope you don’t mind that Sans gave me your number. I’m sure he is still sleeping, too, and I wasn’t sure what the exact plans were for today, but I thought maybe I or my sister could keep you company for a bit.”

               “Nah, s’ok.”

               “Blood, you are not comfortable around Poppy. I can tell. Few Sanses are.”

               “Is fine,” Blood nearly growled in defense.

               “Oh! You have never met my sister! I will send her along with Poppy today, he should be here any moment as he was coming over to check on her, too.”

               Blood remembered Verdana mentioning Poppy helping her sister. Curiosity nudged at the corner of his mind for a moment, but he shook his head and growled.

               “Poppy is here, gotta go!” Verdana suddenly chirped and the phone beeped as she hung up.

               Blood stared at his silent phone, and he began to question if it was too late to move back to the forest.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

               The living room was eerily silent; yesterday, Red and Sans at least kept up conversation, but this Sans, Calibri, was about as quiet as he was, if not a touch sullen.

               She was the only other female alternate Blood had met (though he was told there were one or two more), her body was smaller and slighter than Sans’, she dressed very close to what he wore in color scheme; she wore a black skirt, white shorts, had the white shirt and blue jacket, her peculiar feature was the black band around her head. At a glance, it looked like a headband, but Blood knew cracked bone better than anyone else and found himself touching his own injury.

               The silence was starting to bug him, though. Calibri hadn’t said much since she arrived and had been sitting in the corner of the couch, mostly looking around with interest, her eyes settling on Blood now and then.

               “Poppy is a little hard to take sometimes,” Calibri said, her voice so soft and quiet that Blood nearly missed what she said.

               “Mmm, not really,” Blood said.

               Calibri settled her gaze fully on him, looking him over, before her grin turned up.

               “He’s unsettling at first, I know,” she said. “It’s weird for those of us with trust issues, which is pretty much every Sans.”

               Blood shifted in his seat.

               “Hey, uhm, if y’don’t mind my askin’, how did you, and he, y’know…”

               “I figured that question would come up,” she said with a nod. “I had – have - some health problems, too. It’s nothing like what your brother is going through, but I needed some help and Poppy was there.”

               “Did he, well, y’know…?”

               “Yeah,” Calibri blushed a little. “It was nice, I mean, it was a lot better than some other treatments I have had, but when you’re really ill and would almost rather dust? I think it was the only thing that could save me.”

            Blood looked at the ceiling, then down at the floor. He wanted to ask more, but the questions weren’t coming.

            “I think you ought to sit in during their next session,” Calibri said after a few moments of silence.

            “I couldn’t!”

            “Why not?”

            “That’s… invasive?”

            “Not if everyone agrees to it. I think it would do you some good and help resolve any… unrequited feelings.”

            “What’s the supposed t’mean?”

            “I imagine you feel helpless, not being able to help Sugar yourself.”

            “Oh.”

            “What did you think I meant?”

            Blood couldn’t answer, and Calibri let out a quiet sigh.

            “Adorable. I didn’t mean those kinds of feelings, but if that’s also what’s going on – and I suspect it is - it may help with that, too, or at least perhaps give you the opportunity to resolve them. Providing nourishment and care is an intimate act, and I know Poppy is unknown to you both, but I really do think it would benefit all three of you if you were there.”

            Blood sank back in the couch, shoving his hands into his pockets. He decided he didn’t like Calibri.

            “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
